deadly secerts
by Fishyqueen
Summary: growing up gotti fan fic. Elisabeth's is with Carmine and John. no one but Carmine knows her secert and would it prove dangerous to her. how does Carmine cope with it all.
1. Deadly Secerts

Lizzie was supposed to with John but she didn't care because Carmine tried her right. Carmine woudld run his fingers down her naked body and could touch ever bruise on her body. that would bother him but he didn't wantto ask about the bruises he kinda knew who was doing it..

"I love you I know I shouldn't." she whispered to Carmine.

"No one will know." Carmine kissed her slowly pushing himself into

her she wanted to moan so badly but she couldn't because John would hear

her. She started to sweat and looked up at him with a smile. She just

panted and kissed his chest. After it was all over they went to sleep

and woke up to John yelling dinner. She went out the window. At the

dinner table John was talking about his girl.

"I'm going out with named Elisabeth. She's so sweet."

"How long."

"5 months.'" Carmine just smiled he was thinking about her. Carmine

looked at John.

"That is cool that met a girl."

"You got a girl Carmine?"

"Yea her name is Julie she has long blonde hair."

"That is the same color hair that girl has." John had no idea that that

Carmine was fucking and dating his girl. Around 9 Lizzie came back to with

John. They both fell at sleep at 11 that when she snuck into Carmines

room." She saw him in some jeans. She was in skimpy nightgown. He

took off her nightgown exposing her breasts and her privates. Carmine lay

down first and Lizzie lay on him he started to kiss and touch her

breasts. That felt so good he had great hands. He kissed her neck which

made her weak. John woke up and wondered where Lizzie was. He called

her cell.

"Lizzie where are you."

"Sorry I had to go." She started to laugh because Carmine was tickling

her.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Family guy is on."

"Ok." John never made her feel weak in the heart like Carmine did.

Since 2 months after they were together she was off in Carmine's arms.

That night she after a week she was with Carmine

She walked out wearing nothing but Carmine's underwear when she walked

in John's room.

"John I don't think this will work out. I'm seeing someone else."

John picked up a glass threw it at her. She ran back in Carmine's room

and clung to his chest. She was crying and he wiped her tears.

"Don't cry you've got me." He put his arms around her and held her

tight intill she fell asleep in his arms.

The next day they both woke up and he give a shirt and pants. She was

his height. When John and Carmine's eyes both met all hell broke

loose. They started to fight and it was intense and there was cursing.

"Who the fuck do you think you are taking my girl?"

"She fucking ran to me asshole." Lizzie walked out of Carmine's room

and tried to stop them for fighting. John hit her hard in the face and

she just cried. John dragged into his room and locked the door.

Lizzie just sat in corner crying when John slapped her. Carmine could hear

her scream he tried to get someone to help but everyone who could help

was gone. Back in the room John just threw things at her. She was now

bleeding and bruised when she left his room. She ran into the only

person's arms she trusted. Carmine made her feel good even when touched her

bruises. As Carmine caressed her soft skin he looked up at her with a

sad look on his face.

"Has he hit you before?" She didn't say a word she slowly kissed him

which felt good and then she paused.

"Hold me all day." He couldn't promise on the grounds that he had

school.

"I want to but I can't I have to go to school."

"Please stay with me. Do what ever you have to just don't leave me

here." By that time John and Carmine had left for school. She went into

Carmine's bathroom and drew a hot bath. It started to sting as the

water touched her skin. The water turned red as she washed herself. She

fell asleep and thought that all the other times she had never spoke of

it she felt safe with Carmine. She was woke up she went into

Victoria's closet to find something to wear. An hour later John showed she

tried to lock the door but his force was too much. He brought her into

his room and beat her up again. She wanted to call Carmine on his cell

but John took her cell.

"Don't please I've been good."

"Shut up bitch." He just keeps hitting and threw a glass on her. Then

looked his hands and saw blood and washed them clean and left. With

her last bit of strength she called Carmine on his cell.

"Carmine it's me Lizzie." She passed out shortly after that. When she

awoke she to Carmine nd reached for him.

"It's ok." He helped her into the bathroom and she took a bath. He

helped her wash her wash herself.

"I have to take you hospital."

"Carmine no."

"You need to."

The hospital

She was scared when she walked into the room and put on the gown. The

doctor walked into the room and looked at her.

"Hello Elisabeth what seems a matter."

"I think I may have broken something."

"How did this happen."

"A bad fall that it a bad fall."

"We are going have to take some x-rays." They took some x-rays and

found 2 broken ribs and a broken arm. When Carmine and Lizzie left she was

still out of it. He brought her into his room and they started to

make out. That was about the Victoria knocked on the door.

"Carmine we need to talk."

"Hold on. What's going on?"

"You left school without telling anyone soon after school started."

"It was an emergency. A friend was hurt quite bad and need my help."

Victoria didn't know what to say back.

"What happened Carmine?" He didn't know what to say back to her.

"My friend is ok."

"Ok. I have one more question for you."

"What is it?"

"Where is John and why his room all messed and I saw blood on the

wall?"

"I don't know where he is." He went back into his room by the time

Lizzie was asleep he kissed on her cheek and walked out of his room.

"Ma was asking about your room. What you going to say that you beat

your ex girlfriend and left her for dead"

"That bitch is lying." He just walked away as Victoria came up to him.

"John are you ok."

"I'm fine why are asking me."

"I saw blood on your wall. What happened?"

"Larry cut him that's all."

"Your room is a mess what happened."

"I got mad I'll have it all fixed." She walked away without hearing

the truth. Carmine went back into his room and saw that Lizzie was awake

but still weak.

"Did you tell her?"

"No I didn't I promised remember."

"What about John."

"He lied." He began to run his hand down her hurt body to make her

feel better. She got up to walked and fell and Carmine caught her. That

night was the same where she slept in the bed with Carmine and he

kissed her like before. The next day they all went to off to school.

Lizzie again had begged Carmine not to go but he had no chose. Lizzie

slept for most the morning when she saw out his window John car pull up.

She started to shake and feel sick she wanted to hide but knew she

couldn't. She heard him walk up the stairs. She locked the door and lay in

corner and made no noise.

"Lizzie I know that you're in there. What you thought you could fucking fool me

like I wouldn't know that you were in my brother's room. Get out here

right now or things will be worse for you." She unlocked the door that

was about the time John opened the door and grabbed by her arm out and

into his room. John threw her around the room a couple of times and into the wall some

times. She was scared she didn't what John would do to her. She didn't really know what was going on. She had blacked out in

the middle of the floor but that time John had left. Carmine had come

home around 12:00 looking for.

"Lizzie it's me Carmine where are you?" There was no answer and that

made him worried he walked around upstairs looking for her. He knew

that she couldn't have gone down. Carmine looked in John's room and found

her out cold. He picked her up and saw that she bleeding. He picked her and he rushed downstairs and put her in his car

and drove to the hospital.

"I need help she's not responding to me. Her name is Elisabeth Colon. She was put on the stretcher and wheeled into one of

the rooms. He just sat in the waiting room. At young nurse came up him

and looked worried.

"Can you tell what happened?"

"I don't know I just came home and found her lying on the floor. I

tried to wake up her but she seemed too out of it. I saw that she was

bleeding and need medical help right a way."

"You have don't have idea how this could've happened?"

"No I don't." He did know that what had happened to her but he had

promised Lizzie that he wouldn't tell anyone. About 20 minutes later she

woke up and the doctor looked at her.

"We found out that you were raped and have broken and bruised another

rib. Do you know who did this to you?"

"I couldn't see but I know that he didn't do it." The doctor looked

at Carmine.

"You found and helped her." Lizzie was scared and looked at the

doctor.

"Can I go now?"

"No we want you stay a couple of days to watch you. We were alarmed by

the bruising on you body. Are you sure you don't know who did this

you." What she was to say that his brother beat her and left her dead

again.

"No I don't. I really want to leave." Carmine looked at her looked

her and held her hand.

"Please stay for me. I don't want John to hurt you again."

"If I stay for 3 days it will be 3 days that you will be safe. Do you know

a place that we can go to be safe."

"Stay here for 3 days and I'll get you somewhere safe."

"Deal." He kissed her long and good before he left. He knew that he

would've to lie to mom again about where he was. He hated lying

to her but wasn't ready to tell her the truth. He drove home where

Victoria was waiting for him she looked mad.

"The school called again and said that you left again lunch and never

came back. What happened to you?"

"I wasn't feeling well so I drove off to get some air."

"You need to lie down."

"No feel much better Nicky was there he will tell you what happened."

As he walked away he saw John just coming home. When Carmine went

upstairs when Frankie came over to him he look worried.

"I heard a girl scream this morning she was screaming you name."

"Come in ad shut the door. He walked into Carmine's room and the shut

the door.

"Her name is Elisabeth she's my girlfriend and John's ex girlfriend.

John has been beating her and how she's in the hospital." Frankie just

looked shocked and worried.

"Oh my god we should tell mom. Is she ok did John really hurt her?"

"Yeah she is fine all she got is 3 broken ribs and there bruised too.

She broke her arm too. We can't tell mom I promised I wouldn't tell.

You have promise me that you can't tell."

"I promise but why would John hurt her like that?"

"I really don't know." Carmine faked sick so he could visit Lizzie in

the hospital. When mom believed he was really sick he left to go to

see her so know would know what going on. When she got the hospital he

went up to the young women behind the desk to ask her where her room

was.

"Yesterday I brought in a girl named Elisabeth Colon do you know

where her room is?"

"Up the stairs to you right is her room." He went into her room and

she was glad to see him. She held out her hand so Carmine would hold her

like to before. He reached his hand down her gown touching her

milky white breasts. He wanted to push against her so bad

and make feel her great but couldn't in the hospital.

"Lizzie I had to tell my brother what happened so he wouldn't tell

mom."

"I want you to make sweet love right here."

"I can't too many people and I don't want anyone one to walk in." He

just kissed her slowly and good. He walked away and then looked back at

her.

"I have to go but I'll be I promise." The next day he got a call on

his cell that she was ready to leave the hospital. He knew that he

couldn't talk her home with him he had to hide her somewhere. He picked

her up and drove home he told her to wait for him in the car intill he

got back.

"Lizzie I need you too wait for me in the car for me. Then I'm gonna

take to you to the Hamptons." Carmine walked upstairs to get her stuff

and he ran into John and he looked mad.

"I know she is here. Where is she you can't keep her away from me

because she's mine?"

"You put in her hospital and could've killed her and you don't care.

I'm taking her away where you can't get to her."

"Just watch me."

"Why do you hurt her? What did she do to you?"

"Why should I answer to you?" It was 3:00 when Carmine ran to the car

with John chasing him. He got into the car and floored the gas and

rove away.

"You'll be safe I promise."

"What if John finds me?"

"He won't I promise." He drove for an hour intill they got the

Hamptons and to the house.

"John won't look here I promise." They went to the bedroom where

things got hot. He took her night gown off Fand touched her breasts and kissed her

slowly. She could felt his tongue touch hers that her week in her heart.

They lay on the bed and Carmine pushed himself into her that made her

smile. She hadn't smiled in a long time because of John. He ran his

hands down her body and that made her feel safe. Soon after they fell

asleep holding each other then they cell phone woke them up.

"Where are you and are you ok. I thought you were sick and when you get

home you'll be in trouble.

"At a friend's house. I passed out and he brought me over to his

house. I'll be home soon I'm sorry. I would have called but I just woke

up." Carmine kissed Lizzie on the lips and left. When he came home

everyone was looking at him did Frankie say something?

"You're staying put right here intill you get better. To make sure you

don't leave Robert will stay with you." The next day Carmine spend the

day texting Lizzie as he lay in bed. He waned to tell the truth and get

out of this. He knew it would bad for Lizzie if everyone knew.

2 weeks later Lizzie was still not feeling good so she went back to the

hospital and found out that she was pregnant. She was scared that John

would beat her bad she lose the baby. She called Carmine to tell him

that she was having a baby.

"Carmine I'm pregnant and scared what John will do to me." She knew

that John wasn't the father because it had to have been more then 10

months since she slept with John.

When she was first with John

She met John during her last year of highschool John was 16 she was 18.

He sounded so sweet but he would force her to sleep with him and when

she said no he would hit her intill she was would cry. She would look up at

him.

"Why did you just hit me. I thought you loved me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." That night he hit her some more

and she started to cry and she ran into the hall. She met Carmine that

night he walked by her naked and just smiled.

"Hey do you live here I'm Lizzie."

"You're dating my brother. I'm Carmine. Can I kiss you?"

"Sure." That night they kissed long and hard so she hid from John in

his room. The next day she tried to leave before John and paid. John

knocked her head into his car. As she tried to get away he tripped her

and she fell into her face.

"You wait for me bitch. What do you better then more?"

'No I never thought that."

"Fucking liar." He twisted her hand back and she screamed but he

didn't care. He drove off and left her crying her by gate. Carmine showed

up and picked her up and put in his car.

"Are you ok?"

"I just fell but I'll be better now that you showed up." She had found

true love in his brother and someone to save her from John.

"Did John do this to you?"

"No he didn't do this. I fell like I said." She put on makeup and

they both went to school. She was lying to Carmine the one she loved.

She walked in the halls all the girls were jealous of her. What was to

say to them that he beat her? All the girls in the school wanted to be

her. During class her and Carmine would leave and makeout in the

boiler room.

"Should we be doing this? You're dating my brother."

"I need you just do this for me. I love you more." Carmine loved her

too. Her pushed her against the wall and kissed her long and hard. As they

made out they heard voices.

"It's John hide quickly. If he sees me he'll be mad." They hid as John

and Larry talked. Lizzie saw John cut him arm and smiled she wondered

why.

"Don't tell anyone Larry that I did this. You know that girl I'm

dating she'll always be mine. I'll do anything to keep it that way."

"You don't hurt her please tell me you don't beat her."

"I would never do that." After they left Carmine and Lizzie started

kiss again and he touched her big white breasts and she just smiled. At

the end of school John picked her up.

"John why do you hurt yourself."

"This is none of your fucking business bitch." He slapped her in the

fact she cried as John kissed her but John looked pissed."

"You smell different who's cologne is that."

"I knocked into your brother Frankie I'm sorry." There was silence in

the car she knew that was bad. When they got home he saw Frankie and

asked him if mom was home and he said no. He dragged Lizzie up the

stairs and threw her down in his room she was crying but John didn't care.

John threw her into the wall a couple of times and pouched her in her

face. She was now blooding and her eyes were red from crying she ran

into Carmine's room and looked at him.

"Lizzie what happened."

"I can't tell you. Just hold me tight and don't open the door." She

could hear John yelling banging on the door. She opened the door and he

grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back into his room. That time

he had no idea that mom was home. He wanted to cut himself but he cut

her instead. That made her scream and he put his hand over her mouth.

She bit him and he slapped her hard and then heard a knock on the door, it was victoria

"What."

"John are you ok I heard screaming."

"I'm fine it was the TV."

"Can I come in?"

"Hold on." He told Lizzie to hid then he opened the door. She could

see the blood on the floor and the wall."

"What happened here?"

"I fell that its." She left but Lizzie wouldn't open the closet door

and John opened it. He dragged her out and she was able to run off back

into Carmine's room.

"Did she find you and yell at John."

"No what do you think happened." She picked her cell and called John

to tell him that she was at home. After that she took Carmine's hand

put on her cut. He picked his hand it was covered blood.

"What happened tell me what happened?" She didn't say a word and Carmine

helped her into the shower sop she could get the blood off. When she

was done Carmine stared at her naked body. She lay on the bed and

Carmine get on to the bed and started to touch her breasts and touched her

body and made her smile.

"I want you to make love to me. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes I want that too." He took off his pants and his boxer briefs and slowly

started to push himself inside of her that made her forget about John

and what he did to her. She just smiled and kissed him as she felt his

tongue in her mouth. She heard a voice and screamed because she

thought it was John.

"Carmine dinner. Come downstairs."

"Ok Frankie I'll be right there."

"Who is that?"

"My younger brother." The next day John was sick so was free of him.

She went to school with the bandage on her arm when Nicky came up her

and touched her and she screamed.

"What happened?"

"I fell and got cut. I don't where Carmine is and John is sick."

"Did you know that Carmine has a girlfriend I think that she goes

here?"

"Her name is Julie and she does to other school."

"Cool. Do you really like John?"

"Yes why do you ask that?" The truth was that she didn't love John and

she was Carmine's girl.

"It does seem like he loves back."

"Did you know that John has a secret?"

"No what is it?"

"I don't know I just wanted to see if you know it." She went to class and tried to make it through the school day sometimes John would beat her so bad that she couldn't

make thought the day. During lunch she met Carmine in the boiler room.

Carmine took off her shirt so he could touch her breast and then he

reached his hand down her pants and started to pop her cherry and made her

smile. She loved when he would touch her body. The rest of the lunch

period they kissed and touched intill the bell rang. She came home

with Carmine and they just lay on the bed and kissed his mom came home

shortly after and went to check on John and noticed that Carmine was

home."

"What are you doing in your room?"

"I'm with my girlfriend."

"Did you check on your brother?"

"No." When she left his door and walked downstairs. He started to

pleasure Lizzie and make her moan Lizzie knew that he wanted to have sex with

her too.

End of flashback

It was lonely in the Hamptons house the only people to visit was

Carmine and Brian. Brian would just look at her and smile. She had been

hiding what John did to her for 3 years she was 20 and about to have a kid

with Carmine. She was in the pool when she was white BMW up she knew

that it was John. He got out of the car and she just ran as fast as she

could and locked the door. John went to the door and bangged and just

yelled at her.

"If you don't open the door you'll be so fucking dead. Open the

fucking door and you might live. I know you hear me or what are you fucking

deaf." John started to break down the door. He reached for her phone to

call Carmine. She watched John start to cry and cut himself and just

bleed.

"Carmine John's gonna kill me."

"What do you mean? Carmine isn't felling well and is sleeping." She

just cried and picked back up the phone.

"Is this his mom."

"Yes. What is all about?" Should I tell her truth Lizzie thought?

"I'm John's girlfriend really his ex I'm dating Carmine." She felt

like throwing up as she told the truth.

"John been beating me. Carmine came to my rescue and that was reason

that Carmine wasn't at school those times."

"Oh my god it will be ok." 3 hours later Carmine showed up and took

Lizzie away.

"Lizzie we have to leave now. I know that my mom knows the truth. If

you stay john will hurt you bad. She just left with one outfit. They

drove all night intill they reached Ohio and found a hotel.

"Elisabeth Julie Colon will you marry me."

"Of course I will." The next day they were married. When they got

back to the hotel she looked at Carmine with sad look on her face.

"Did you know that John liked to cut himself? The day I got the cut he

had the urge to cut and cut me"

"Oh my god. I'm sorry about yesterday. I passed out after throwing up

and mom took my phone."

"That's ok. I'm worried about John."

"I left my phone and yours so John can't find us." She knew now that

she was with Carmine she was safe from John. Carmine started to

pleasure her like before and she would really enjoy it.

NY

The next morning John came home wearing a black long sleeve sweatshirt

to hid his cut up arm. As he walked through the door Victoria was

waiting for him she looked sad and angry.

"Ma is everything ok."

"Your girlfriend called last night she said that you going to kill

her."

"That bitch. You believed her she is liar."

"You really think she make this up."

"To get back at me. She cheated on me with Carmine. She fucked him

under my nose."

"Don't talk like that in this house."

"Just ask him what happened. I loved her with all heart and she does

this."

"Carmine's asleep and isn't feeling well." Frank walked into the room

over hearing everything they are talking about.

"Carmine left last night." Tears started to fall down John's cheek and

he ran upstairs. He took of his shirt and just cut and didn't stop

intill blood dropped down his jeans. Frank knocked on the door but was

too busy bleeding smiling.

"John are you ok." There was no answer so he just let himself in and

saw John and was in shock.

"John what are you doing." He quickly put on his black shirt.

"Nothing just leave."

"You were bleeding."

"No. Please just leave."

"I know you are lying why can't you tell mom what happened."

"Lizzie shouldn't have been fucking Carmine." That night John came to

sinner looking so pale that everyone just looked at him. He tried to

make it look like everything was fine.

"John are you fine. " He passed out and was taking to the hospital.

The doctor told Victoria he had lost too much blood. She found out that

night that he had been cutting himself. That night in the hospital he

actually cried with out cutting. He felt sick when he thought about all

the things that he did to Lizzie. The next day John was put in a

treatment center so he could get better.

A young nurse came into his room. John had his arm tied down so he

couldn't hurt himself. She had long black hair.

"I'm Rachel the nurse assigned to watch you. You know why you're

here?"

"I hurt the girl I loved and I also cut myself to feel good."

OH

It had been 4 months later and Lizzie was now showing. They had moved

into a small house. Carmine was now working in a big clothing store.

She had forgotten about everything john had I did to her. All her

wounds have healed. Carmine came up to her he looked worried.

"Lizzie I'm been thinking I need to let mom know I'm fine. I think

that it is safe now."

"You mean go home."

"Not if you don't feel safe coming back."

"I feel safe." They packed up everything and drove home all night.

They got to the NY border when Carmine fell asleep at the wheel. Lizzie

took the wheel and drove home. When she got out of the car and looked

at the house she got scared when she thought about all the things John

had done to her. Carmine woke up and went over to Lizzie and the two

went in together.

"Ma I'm home."

"Carmine why did you leave?"

"I was worried about Lizzie so I took her away."

"Why didn't you tell me what happened."

"I was afraid of John and what he could do."

"Ma we're married and she having my kid."

"That's wonderful. John went to treatment center. Lizzie did you know that

John was cutting himself."

"yes he cut me too."

"John tried to kill himself. When you went away."

"I thought he would do something like that."

The treatment center

John trying to get out the restrains but they were on good. Rachel

came in shortly after.

"Can get me out these I want to write a letter to the girl I loved."

"I can't loosen them. But I write it for you."

"Thank you."

John telling her the letter

Dear Lizzie,

I was in denial about my problem. I hurt you so bad and didn't care. I

did care but I was trying not to feel pain. Now that I have a chance

to look back I feel sick when I think about what I did to you. I know

you won't forgive me I don't expect you to after what I put you though.

Now that you're off somewhere with Carmine I know you're probably

happy. I was really sick with a problem that was ready to admit all the stuff that happend you. I really loved you with all my heart. I know that I

didn't show it. I don't know why I felt good hurting you. I know you won't

ever take me back but I will never stop loving you. Sorry isn't good

enough to say how badly I feel and how I hurt you. Understand that I've

changed I won't hurt you.

Love

John


	2. Chapter 2

John didn't know his mom was home when he was in the living room with Lizzie. Started out really sweet they were making out. She got up to walk away and he got mad.

"Where are you going?"

"I wanna go home."

"Did I tell you that you could go home?" He slapped her in the face dragging her back throwing her hard down on the couch. Lizzie could see the rage his eyes that made her scared. She got up trying to walk away. John grabbed her wrist throwing her into the stuff around. They had no idea how much noise they were making. When she fell to the ground he kicked her a couple times in the stomach to the point that she threw up. She was bleeding and could barely walk. Soon John heard his mom coming he was scared. Lizzie crawled away just Victoria walked in.

"What is all this noise I was listening to?"

"The tv sorry ma." She noticed that someone got the sick on the floor.

"What happened here did you get sick?" He lied to her because he couldn't tell her what really happened.

"Yes it me I was feeling sick."

"I want you go upstairs and rest for a while." When Lizzie made it upstairs she went into Carmine's room locking the door. She lay on the bed and fell asleep. An hour later she heard a lock on the door she got worried.

"Lizzie its Carmine don't be scared." She opened the door and ran into his arms. He could tell she was really beat up. Carmine hugged her tight trying to stop her crying.

"I'm so glad your here." He looked her at bloody shirt and felt like crying, he took it off exposing her bruised stomach.

"Honey you should take a shower." He helped her to the bathroom drawing a shower for her. When she got in the shower all the water around her turned bright red and she started to cry looking at her body. 5 minutes later she came out putting on one of shirts and crawling to his bed and fell asleep. Carmine left downstairs because it was almost dinner. He could here John and ma talking bout that happened in the living room.

"John I don't believe that made a mess an in living room getting blood all around and all you can say was it your friends fault. What you really doing." _Beating you girlfriend_ Carmine thought but keep it to himself. He wondered that John would do to Lizzie if he found out that ma knew the truth. Victoria turned to Carmine noticing he was crying,

"What's wrong?" Carmine thought about long and hard bout the answer. He wanted to bad to tell the truth but was his place.

"I'm fine don't worry bout me."

"You're sure."

"Yup." They all sat down to eat dinner it was real quiet. John looked real nervous and Carmine was trying to think about poor Lizzie.

"Why are you guys so quiet. Is something going on."

"I just have something on my mind ma." John didn't say a word he wanted everyone to leave him alone. In the middle of dinner John got up walking upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I just want to be alone." When he got there he called Lizzie's phone but there was no answer so he left a mean loud message

**_Thanks a lot bitch for almost getting me in trouble. When I call your fucking phone you answer. Fuck you._**John hung up the phone throwing it across the room he was pissed. He cut his arm as pulled out lit a smoke. Carmine walked back into his room Lizzie was now up.

"Honey you want to come downstairs to eat."

"I don't know.'

"John won't know I promise. It'll just be us and maybe you see my mom."

"Ok." Carmine held her hand as the two of them walked downstairs. He could tell her hand was shaking. She sat the table as he fixed her a plate. The two sat together. Lizzie was scared his mom would walk in and sees her bruise or worse John would walk in finish it. After she was down Lizzie ran upstairs and Carmine ran after her. It was hard because he wanted promise her shed be safe but he couldn't. When Carmine found her she was in the corner crying her eyes out so he wrapped his arm around her trying to take away her pain. The two of them sat on the floor holding each other. He heard a knock at his door and whispered to Lizzie to get the closet. Once she was safely out of site he opened the door. It was his mom.

"I wanted it talk to you about to night if you mind."

"What about?

"How you were crying. I wanna know what is really wrong." He paused for about a minute.

"Someone I knew is being hurt badly I don't know to how to help."

"You need me to help your friend."

"That's ok if need you I'll come to you." The two hugged just as John passed by he looked pissed.

"I'm going go out."

"Where are you going and when will you back."

"Going to friends house and I call you ma later." When everyone was gone Lizzie came back out hitting on the bed.

"You know that means get drunk and then he'd take it out on me. Telling a fucked up reason why."

"You safe here tonight. If have to tell him something say I have the stomach flu." The two of started to kiss as her phone went off. She picked it up it was John.

"**Where are you?" **

**"**Home sick I just a 24 hour bug."

"**Bullshit when I found out where you. You're fucking dead." **she started to cry her voice had stutter in it.

**"**Why are you like that?" There are was pause it made her scared.

"**If you what's go for you. You'll come here. Dumb bitch." **The phone went dead. Lizzie was now shaking and crying, Carmine was worried.

"What wrong honey."

"He said if I don't come to him he'll fuck me up." Carmine wasn't sure what to sway to her because he knew he couldn't send her into danger. She walked to his window looking climb out of it. He grabbed her hand trying stop Lizzie from going.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go. Don't worry I'll be fine." She hated to lie to him but Lizzie felt if she stayed her shed be bigger danger if she stayed. She kissed him goodbye before she climbed and the window. She went to home really quick to change clothes. She came home and knocked on John bedroom door, as she did that she felt sick. He answered the door pulling her roughly my arm into his bedroom.

"See I knew you were smart. **Where the fuck were you?**" He grabbed her throat pinning her against the wall.

"Out with friends."

"Bullshit. You smell like someone else. Who the fuck were you with?"

"A guy friend." He looked even madder he took by the hand throwing her 2 times against the wall.

"**Don't fucking lie to me or I swear I'll make you pay." **Lizzie could feel herself getting lightheaded. She was so scared to pass out wondering what would happen. Soon she couldn't help it and passed out. About 20 minutes later she woke up she was bleeding _what the fuck happen she thought. _She needed to run away from him but she couldn't walk and he was staring her down. She waiting for him to fall asleep and ran for the door slowly opening and ran to carmine's room. She locked the door and went to the bathroom to get clean before climbing into bed with him. The next morning he woke and saw her next to him.

"Lizzie honey how long have you been here."

"All night I ran here to get away from John."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah I don't all the stuff he did because I blacked out during it." Carmine checked out her whole body see what going on. Mostly bruises intill he looked at her head.

"Honey that need stitches I have to take you the hospital. I don't want to get infected."

"Ok." She was nervous going there because Lizzie didn't want them to fine all the bruises and ask her questions. They both got dressed and came downstairs. Carmine put her in the car and went to back inside to talk to his mom

"Ma I have to something before school with a friend. I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to help my friend with some homework."

"Bye." They drove to the hospital Carmine tired to make her less afraid. When they got Carmine held her hand. Lizzie went to the front desk.

"I fell and hit my head."

"Fill this out and we'll be with you shortly." As Lizzie filled it out she turned to Carmine.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be I'll help you." she gave the paper to the woman at the desk and waited. 5 minutes later the nurse came over to her.

"Miss Colon." She walked to the bed still scared.

"Yes."

"It says here you hit head. How did that happen?" _I was slapped into wall lots of times. _

"I was carrying a bunch of stuff and didn't the 2 steps and feel down some stairs. _Please let them buy that _Lizzie thought to herself.

"Next time be more careful it looks like to need 10 stitches." She was stitched up and they went to on they're way to school. Later night that she was gonna have dinner with their family. Lizzie had on a nice dress and figured that he would leave alone tonight.

"You must be Lizzie nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Gotti." 10 minutes into the dinner she noticed that Victoria was looking at with a worried look on her face. She didn't know why.

"How long have you been together with John?"

"Awhile now."

"You too are so cute tighter."

"Yup." After the dinner Victoria went up pulling her away from the boys and took her hand.

"Honey I noticed you have bruises all over your arms. Does some one hit you?" She stood there feeling sick what would she say _your son John hits me everyday. _

"I just fell I'm fine." She walked away as Victoria called John over. Lizzie was scared of what would happen after all this was over.

"John be honest with me did ever hit your girlfriend. I saw bruises."

"Ma you know me better then that. I wouldn't do anything like that. "

"I'm glad you know that you never hit a woman no matter what."

'Yes I know that." John walked away towards Lizzie was scared. Of what would happen. He got up in her and whispered _you're so lucky that my mom is wondering about us or I'd fuck you up. _John walked away in anger. When no one was looking she and Carmine went to their room to make out. For the first time in long time he didn't hit her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n my boyfriend Demetri came up with the stalking idea

A year ago

John took Lizzie by the arm and dragged her up the stairs when they got up she fought him and he pushed her. When he saw here down there he ran back to his room. He thought she was dead. About 5 minutes later she wake up and felt her body ache. She knew something was really wrong. She tried to get up but she fell. She got on her phone and called Carmine for her help.

"I need you John really hurt me." John showed up she was scared he took by the hand pulling her up and she feel back down.

"Get your fucking ass up."

"I can't my leg is broken and I can't stand." He kicked around some then picked her carrying to his room slamming her down on the floor. Lizzie's whole body screamed in pain and she was scared. John stood over her with an evil smile on his face. She closed her eyes as she felt John kick her then John threw her into a mirror. When she opened up her eyes she saw John over with a big piece of glass looking ready to cut her. Lizzie picked up a piece of glass and cut him really deep.

"Bitch." She ran even through she knew her leg was broken, by this time Carmine was there so ran into his arms. John past them running down the stairs holding his bloody cheek.

"Ma I need to go the hospital." She saw the blood all his hand.

"What happened?"

"I fell and get cut real bad." She pulled his hand and saw how deep his cut was and his story didn't add up. Just then Carmine came down the stairs holding Lizzie.

"John tell me you didn't hurt her." He looked away just then Victoria jerked his head towards her.

"**John fucking look at me. **You're girlfriend looks all beat up**. Tell you didn't beat her up and leave her there." **Carmine at the moment wanted to tell the truth but what to see what would go down. John passed out and Lizzie was in Carmine's arms crying.

"Someone please tell the truth." Lizzie was thinking about what but she was scared. Victoria knew something was up but no one was talking. They drove to the hospital on the way Carmine whispered to Lizzie.

"_Baby what did he do to you?" _

_"Threw me down the stairs, kicked me in the stomach and threw me into a glass mirror." _

_"You'll be ok. Tell my mom the truth and she'll help you." _she put her head on his chest and fell asleep.

The hospital

They both ran looking really worried as they went to the desk."

"We need help."

"What happened?"

"My son got cut really bad think he lost a lot of blood."

"My girlfriend took a bad fall and looks like she's in lots of pain." Soon they got help and were wheeled into to different rooms. The doctor came to Carmine wanting to know what happened.

"Sir tell me what happened to her."

"She fell down the stairs."

"Are you sure that's all that happened to her."

"I'm not really sure I wasn't there when it happened. She called me to help her."

"We're gonna take her for some x-rays to find out what is really wrong." The other doctor came in to the talk to Victoria.

"Mrs. Gotti we stitched up his cut and he's resting. Tell us what happened."

"He told me his feel and got cut up. He didn't tell me more." Victoria but this time knew how it happened but didn't what to tell anyone. The doctor told Carmine what Lizzie had a broken leg, arm some ribs and lost of cuts down her back. Lizzie was told stay for a couple of days. Victoria sit Carmine down to talk to him about everything that went down.

"Please tell me what is going here. I need to know."

"Ma even if I knew what is going it's for me to tell. You've to ask John or Lizzie." After that she walked to Lizzie's room sat down grabbing her hand.

"_Lizzie if John is hurting you, you can tell me. Please don't keep it a secret. I know it was you who cut him. Next time come to me." _Lizzie opened her eyes and saw her there and heard every word. What would she tell her?

"Is Carmine here I wanna see him. Thanks for being here there for me." 2 hours later John woke up and saw his mom. He wondered what was happened. He was hooked to blood, he touched his face and felt the stitches.

"Ma what happened?"

"I can't talk to you or look at you."

"What did I do? Whatever I did I'm sorry." She thought _you beat you girlfriend so bad that she cut you to get away._

"So you admit it now. You need help."

"Ma serious I don't know what is happened." He closed to eyes to remember it but all he knew he was at school.

"What is last thing you remember?"

"Being at school with Lizzie."

"You got in bad fight and get hurt real bad." He saw Carmine was more confused.

"Ma tell me everything that is going on."

"Your girlfriend got in bad fall and is resting." John looked worried and got up like he gonna leave.

"I'm gonna see her."

"I don't think that will be good idea. You both need to rest."

"I'll see her later.

"I'll be back later." She walked out to the waiting room where Carmine was and sat sown next to him.

"I went to see John and he couldn't remember any of what happened. I'm still mad at him. He wants to see Lizzie.

"Do you believe him?"

"I do he looked so scared and when I talked about Lizzie he cried."

"I'm not letting him hear her in here." When John knew his mom had went home he got out of bed and walked over to Lizzie's room. When she saw him she looked so scared. As he got closer she didn't know what to do.

"Baby are you ok? I heard what happened." She looked at him with a weird look on her face.

"You did this to me and you asking me I'm ok. You're fucking sick."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. What did I do?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you. Get the fuck out."

"I really don't know what happened. I woke up lost some of my memory. The last thing I remember is the two of us at school. I'm not playing games with you."

"Listen I just want to you leave. If don't I will scream for Carmine and trust me he'll beat you up." John left he felt that his girlfriend was scared of him. Everyone around him was mad at him

2 days later

Both of them went home from the hospital. Victoria still couldn't talk to John because she knew what he did. When they got to the house Carmine took Lizzie to his room. John went up to his mom looking at her.

"Please talk to me. I'm sick and tired of you not talking to me. I don't what horrible thing I did for you ignore me."

"You really wanna know."

"Yes I do."

"I figured out how you got that cut. You beat up our girlfriend real bad and she is the reason you have cut on your face. I can't believe you ever hit a girl I thought I taught you better." He knew he in trouble he was sure what he would tell her. He couldn't tell her that it didn't happen. even though he didn't know what happened he told a lie.

"Ma I couldn't do that to here. I love her so much." Victoria trend to him wondering something.

"What do you think happen?"

"She fell that it's it. Carmine was in the kitchen when he heard it and turned to John his was mad.

"That's your excuse for everything right. You'll never admit the truth."

"How I can admit the truth when I don't even know what happened. Carmine didn't have answer for that neither did his mom. John walked upstairs slamming his door.

They moved into a small apartment on long island she was glad she was finally safe that was intill the letters showed up. Lizzie went out to get the mail she saw a weird letter. Then she got home she opened it she stepped back

Dear Lizzie

I guess you think after 4 months you would be safe from me well think again bitch. I don't care if you're gonna marry my brother you'll always be mine, your just lucky I couldn't find you all those months. Because of you everyone hates me looks at me like bad person. I'll get you back that's a promise

John

Lizzie looked out her window in fear before sitting down. It was for the time in a while she was scared. She couldn't wait for Carmine to come home so she'd feel safe. Just then her phone ran it was John she picked it she was scared what would he say to her.

"Hi." She said it with a shaky voice

"So you run away from me and come after you marry my brother. I guess you think your bitch but just wait. I'll you back as mine."

"John it's over deal with it."

"**Don't fucking play with me bitch. I say when it's over. **You think I don't know when Carmine leaves and comes back. I can come over faster than you hide." She hung up her phone before Lizzie could put it down it rang again it was him.

"**Doesn't fucking hang up on me? Just because you married you think you're a slick little bitch. You do it again I'll teach you who the fucking boss is." **

**"**Listen John please leave me alone. What did do to you for you harass me like this?" There was quick pause on the phone.

"I still love you."

"Love me. That we had wasn't love. You spent the relationship beating the shit out of me. That why I ran from you."

"I really did love you. Maybe things got out of hand."

"You're fucking delusional. You raped me and call that love."

"**Shut the fuck up. **I'm coming over." She heard a click on the phone and get scared. What would he do she thought to herself. When she heard a knock on the door she went to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Open the fucking door." She opened it slowly. John pushed it open and ran towards Lizzie. John grabbed her by the arm he slapped across the face hard. She kicked him in the balls and ran upstairs to the bedroom locking the door. 2 minutes later she heard him ran up the stairs. He banged on the door.

"**Open the fucking bitch. If I kick down this door your dead. "**After a while he left. Lizzie just stayed in the bedroom with the door locked. An hour later Carmine came home and went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Get the fuck away."

"Baby it's me Carmine." She opened the door and ran into his arms.

"John was here and tried to hurt me but I got away."

"How did he know where we were?"

"He stalking me and won't give up till him his."

"Baby that won't ever happened. We'll fight." She hugged him tight and cried. She thought by this time it would over. She felt safe that Carmine was here now. Soon it was over when her phone rang it was John.

"**You think you hide from me. Next time bitch I'll get you and can't run away. **You think because Carmine's here you'll be safe. Think again because I'm scared of my own brother." Carmine grabbed the phone from her.

"**Leave us the fuck alone. You fuck with her again I'll make sorry. **You may be my brother but I ain't afraid to hit you."

"Carmine please you think I'm scared. If you want we can fight and see who wins the girl." He hung up the phone Carmine knew what would go down. He just didn't know how far it would go down


	4. Chapter 4(The End)

A/N my boyfriend Demetri came up w/the ending and i also put the lyrics to _Two Black Cadillacs_ in it.

John had showed up that their apartment and busted his way through the door. Lizzie got scared and ran into Carmine's arms.

"John I knew that you've been stalking my girlfriend. Please leave we don't want you here."

"I'm gonna hurt anyone here." Just then John grabbed his head like he was in a lot of pain and fell the ground. That happened for about a minute and when he got up he was mad.

"Bitch."

"What did I do?"

"You the reason I have this scar on my face. You fucking cut me. Let's see how you like it." John pulled out a long knife and stabbed her. Lizzie fell to the ground and the guys started to fight.

"You stabbed my wife she's pregnant."

"She started it."

"That was year ago asshole." Carmine gave John one big push and he fell through the window falling on a big piece of glass. Carmine picked the phone and called 911.

"911 what our emergency?"

"My brother stabbed my wife and his pregnant. My brother fell on a piece of glass hurry please."

"There're on their way." Carmine went to Lizzie who bleeding a lot holding her stomach.

"How are you feeling baby."

"It really hurts. I hope my baby is ok."

"Don't worry help is on the way hold on." He walked over to his brother he didn't mean to hurt him. He grabbed his hand he felt cold. He saw the all blood down his mouth.

"John I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you. You know I love you and always will. Don't die on me."

"I love you too bro." John closed his eyes and Carmine knew it was all over for him. 5 minutes later the ambulance showed up the EMTS came in. two worked on and Lizzie and other two went over to where John was. A minute later two of the guys went up Carmine with a sad look on their face.

"Sir your brother died I'm so sorry."

"What about my wife and her baby."

"She'll be fine but we have get her to the hospital ASAP. How months a long is she."

"8 months." Carmine went into the ambulance with her. When they got they rushed her into emergency surgery. Carmine sat down and cried his wife was hurt real bad and didn't even know if their baby was ok. His brother was dead from his own hands. He went to the front desk.

"Can I use your phone?"

"How long."

"Very quick." He dialed his mom he nervous what would he say to her."

"Mom this is Carmine come the hospital. I can't talk long." He hung up the phone. 5 minutes later she came running in. Carmine met her as they sat down to talk he felt sick.

"Ma something really bad happened today."

"That is it."

"John died." She started to cry Carmine put his arms around her.

"Tell me what happened."

"First I'm so sorry. John stabbed Lizzie and we got into a fight I threw him through a window and he fell on glass." she got up. Carmine walked over to her to make things better but she looked at him.

"Right now I can't look at you."

"Ma I never meant for any of this to happen." She walked from him that made things worse for him. An hour later the doctor came out walked up to him.

"Mr. Gotti your wife and daughter are fine. She's resting but you go see her. He walked into her hospital room. He went to her kissing her lip.

"I'm glad you're ok. I love you so Lizzie."

"I love you too. I had daughter I named here Victoria Wendi."

"After my mom?"

"Yup. Did you tell her about John?"

"Yes and couldn't even look at me. Man she's crushed." The two of them hugged and kissed.

A week it was the funeral and Carmine and Victoria still hadn't talk about what happened. He knew he had to be there even though he knew everyone would be looking at him. After everyone they went into a room to talk about John's life. Carmine went to his room pulling to the hallway.

"Talk to me. We have to talk about it sometime."

"What do you want me to say? My own son killed my other son I just deal with it."

"Ma I never meant for it happened it was accident. I have to live with it too. It's me up inside everyday but I can't deal with my own my mom hating me too."

"I don't hate you Carmine. It so hard to believe what happened. Everytime I look at you I see what to you did and it hurts." They hugged as they both cried. When they go the grave site Carmine couldn't take it anymore a walked away and everyone watched him.

**Yeah they took turns laying a rose down**

**Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground**

When everyone was done he walked to his grave crying and sat down.

"_Sorry it had to end this way I never wanted to any of this to happen. I hope you forgive me. I love you." _ He walked away and got into the car with his mom and his brother Frankie.

2 months later

Carmine and Lizzie left NY for TN this time for good. He couldn't stay in a place that now brought to much pain and heartache. He hugged and kissed his family before driving off.


End file.
